


Family BBQ [PODFIC]

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: Podfic recording of "Family BBQ" by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_MePlease support the official releasesSummaryThey come back, one by one ... the boys found a way to save them all; and now they're coming back-- their family. As they wait for each person they love to sprout once more into the world, Dean plans a time where they can all get together. He wants to do something that "normal families" get to do-- something he and Sam were never lucky enough to dream of. So, they rent a house and get things ready; soon, everyone will be at the family BBQ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family BBQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160658) by [Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me). 



> This is 23 minutes long. I hope yall enjoy it. Please keep an eye out for a future update with a no download link requirement. I spent quite a few days working on this so please leave some feedback and kudos !!!

Download link below 

[Link text]()


End file.
